


Joyride

by CharliP1989



Category: Daveed Diggs - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliP1989/pseuds/CharliP1989
Summary: Inspired by Daveed's QX-80 test drive.  Gratuitous smut.  It's filthy and I have no shame.  Crossposted on tumblr.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Joyride

The orgasm he gave her drained her of every ounce of energy she had. She let her head drop to his shoulder, relishing the warmth that radiated off him.

“Fuck, Daveed. How are you still hard?!” Kate gasped.

He let out a breathy chuckle. “Because we still have work to do. Hold on to me,”

The driver’s seat began to recline slowly. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping at the change of position. The vehicle allowed the seat to completely recline and lie flat; leaving Daveed flat on his back, his wife straddling him.

He reached down and tapped her right butt cheek twice. “Up, straddle my face,”

“No, no way. There’s no way the seat will hold my weight up that high,” Kate gasped, lifting herself up off her husband’s cock.

Daveed hit the same cheek harder, causing her to let out a guttural moan. “The seat is rated for five hundred pounds, Baby Girl. Now, if the light is still green, stop being a brat and straddle my face.”

“Yes, Sir. The light is still green,” Kate replied, complying with his order.

She whimpered as his cock slipped out of her dripping pussy. Holding on to the grab bar, she hoisted herself up and put her knees on either side of Daveed’s face. She held on to the first row of seats, lowering herself to his waiting lips.

Daveed licked a slow stripe from her perineum up to her clit. He gripped her thighs and sucked her clit hard. Kate moaned, leaning her body forward for more contact. He chuckled; vibrations going straight to her core. Feeling a gush of fluid leak on to his chin, Daveed moved his tongue to her opening, fucking up into her. Hearing Kate’s shriek of pleasure spurred him on. He kept one hand on her thigh, squeezing gently. His other hand joined his mouth, his thumb gently pulling down on her opening, spreading her wide.

“Holy shit!” Kate wheezed in surprise. She reached between her legs and rubbed her husband’s forehead; gently caressing his hairline. He kissed her inner thigh, nipping at the skin before rubbing his beard along her bikini line. She squealed in surprise, grinding against his nose and cheek for friction.

Daveed knew his wife better than he knew himself. He knew what made her scream; her favorite things. He also knew that if he made her cum more than twice in a row she’d be done for hours. They didn’t have this car for much longer. He needed to test all of the surfaces before he decided if he wanted to keep it for their little family.

He picked Kate up gently and pulled her back down to his lap. He sheathed himself inside her again, keeping himself warm while she calmed down. Kate nuzzled in close, resting her head on his chest. Daveed wrapped his arms around her, massaging her lower back while she dozed. He grabbed a blanket from the backseat and draped it over them, tucking it in under his thighs and around Kate’s shoulders.

“How you doin now, baby?” He asked, uncapping a bottle of water; holding it up for her to sip.

“Mmm, much better,” she replied, drinking some water. “Do you need to cum?”

Daveed kissed her forehead. “Not yet. I probably will before we move to the back. I love being inside you.”

She giggled, clenching around him. “Been a while since we’ve been alone like this. We should do this more often. Not in the car. Just me and you; keeping your dick warm.”

He choked on a laugh as she sucked his Adams apple. She left wet kisses up his neck, nipping his ear before sucking hard on the spot behind it.

“Jesus Christ, Kate!” Daveed groaned, bucking up into his wife.

She smirked, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. “Let it out, Diggs. Fill me up. Sink deep into the leather and cum, baby.”

He grabbed her ass cheeks in both hands, squeezing tight as he let go. 

“Fuck!” He called out, burying his face in her neck, grinding out his orgasm.

Kate chuckled, cradling the back of his head while he came down from his high. She played with the hairs at the base of his neck, gently massaging the muscles. Swivelling her hips slowly, she milked him for everything he had to give her.

“You good?” She giggled.

He kissed her pulse point. “I’m great. Think you got one more in you? We still haven’t tried the back seat.”

She let out a hearty laugh. “If you can get it back up again, old man, I’m all yours.”

Daveed bit her neck, lifting her off him and tossing her gently into the passenger seat. 

“Brat,” he called her, fixing his pants before getting out of the vehicle and going to adjust the seats.

He folded the second row of seats down, climbing in the back row and ridding himself of his pants. He motioned for her to climb back, thru the centre console and join him in the back row.

“No, brats don’t sit on the seat. Brats kneel on the floor. So drop; on your knees.”

She did as she was told; always a good sub for her husband. She grabbed a hair tie off his wrist and pulled her hair back; securing it in a top knot. Kate then positioned herself in between Daveed’s legs, resting her hands on his knees. He smiled, loving how she knew exactly what he wanted.

“What color is the light, Kate?”

She moaned. “Green. Green, Sir.”

He held his half hard cock in his hand, stroking slowly. He sunk into the seat, effectively trapping her between his legs. Kate leaned forward, kissing up his left thigh; dragging her tongue over his pelvis. She kissed up the shaft, tonguing the slit before taking it in her mouth. Hollowing her cheeks, she took him deep down her throat.”

“That’s it, such a good girl for me. Relax your throat. Now, remember what you do if it gets too much?”

Kate hummed a reply and tapped his right knee twice. She relaxed her jaw and took a breath in, knowing full well it might be awhile until her next.

Daveed started with shallow thrusts, slow and steady down her throat. Hearing her moan and watching her hips wiggle only spurred him on. He slowly slid down her throat, holding her head against his pelvis. He counted to five before pulling off, allowing her to take in a gulp of air.

Drool and precum dribbled out of Kate’s mouth and down her chin. He loved seeing her like this; all open and clearly enjoying being used. She leaned forward to take her husband’s cock in her mouth again, swirling her tongue before deep throating him.

“Fuck, Kate! You’re so god damn perfect, baby,” he grunted, thrusting into her mouth.

“Lift up baby, you’ve done so well.” He cooed, pulling her off of him and helping her to lay down on the folded seat in front of him. 

Kate got comfortable on her back, feeling the cool carpet under her back. Daveed gently held her legs open by the knees, nudging her clit with the head of his cock before slipping inside; bottoming out in the first stroke. She arched up into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Daveed!” She moaned, pulling him closer to her. “Baby, I’m not going to last long,”

He smirked. “What, you were on edge from sucking my cock were you? Who knew my wife was such a dirty woman,”

She clenched around him. He choked a breath. 

“You did, you bastard! Please fuck me, Diggs!”

Kate calling him by his last name always turned him into a fucking machine. He pounded into her. Hard and fast; he heard the shocks of the vehicle squeak with each movement. She cried out; trying to match each of his thrusts but failing. There was nothing left for her to do but hold on for dear life…and worry about the carpet burns on her back later.

“I’m cumming!” She cried when she fell off the edge. Her orgasm came in waves; causing her body to shake uncontrollably. He followed soon after, pulling her hips tight against his to fill her to the brim.

Daveed grabbed a blanket and wrapped his wife in it, staying inside her while he laid down. He held her flush against his chest; rubbing her back. “Shh, Katie. You’re ok. Just breathe for me.”

She nuzzled as close as she could, matching her breathing with his. Her muscles slowly stopped twitching; finally allowing her to relax. “Jesus Christ I’ve never cum that hard before.”

He kissed her gently. “You alright?”

“Never better,” She blinked up at him. “So…we keeping the car?”

Daveed laughed, a big smile filling his cheeks. “Yes, we’re keeping the car. You can take it for a Joyride anytime you’d like.”

Kate nuzzled close. “Good. As long as you always come with me.”


End file.
